


Don't Hold Back

by TeamGlimmadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock, Scar kisses, They're In Love Your Honor, its more emotional smut, there's some good top!glimmer energy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGlimmadora/pseuds/TeamGlimmadora
Summary: “You’re so cute,” Glimmer said adorably, pulling Adora closer by her belt loops.  She slipped her hands underneath the blonde’s jacket, squeezing her sides.  Her voice then dropped to a husky tone.  “You’d look even cuter with this off, though.”After leaving their best friend's wedding, Adora and Glimmer have some time to themselves.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Here's some tender, emotional, and horny smut for your consumption. Leave a comment if you liked!

They appeared in Adora’s room in a splash of sparkles, their faces flushed and smeared with lipstick. Adora tilted Glimmer’s chin upwards, kissing her soundly on the lips, tasting strawberry wine. The queen pulled Adora’s hair out of her ponytail, running her fingers through her golden locks as she smiled against her girlfriend’s mouth. Giggling, Adora moved away to plant kisses all over the smaller woman’s face, while Glimmer squirmed and blushed. 

“You’re so cute,” Glimmer said adorably, pulling Adora closer by her belt loops. She slipped her hands underneath the blonde’s jacket, squeezing her sides. Her voice then dropped to a husky tone. “You’d look even cuter with this off, though.”

Adora gasped, her shaking hands reaching to undo the buttons of her jacket. Glimmer helped her slide the sleeves off of her arms, letting the coat drop to the floor in a heap. Her vest was next; Glimmer’s eyes were hazy and half-lidded as she fumbled with the buttons, unsnapping them one by one. Like the jacket before it, they let the expensive article fall unceremoniously to the floor. Her bow tie and shirt soon joined them. She knew they should probably at least try to fold her clothes, to stop them from getting wrinkled, but Glimmer was biting her lip as she unhooked her bra, and those thoughts went straight out the window. 

“Turn around, love,” Glimmer said softly, her hands on Adora’s hips. Slightly confused, but more than willing, Adora spun around, presenting her girlfriend with her bare back. She felt a warm puff of breath against her shoulder, a hand pulling her hair to the side, and then Glimmer’s lips were caressing the crest of her scars, and she once again forgot how to think. She took her time, kissing slowly, sweetly, down the curving path of her scars, being careful to give equal attention to each of the ten marks, laving her tongue over the red tissue. 

Tears welled up in Adora’s eyes, not from relived memories, but from the pure catharsis of her girlfriend tenderly loving on her trauma. She soothed her slashed skin, her lips feeling like heaven as she descended lower, following the dip of her spine. Her hands, meanwhile, moved upwards, delicately tracing the outline of her abs, causing a fire to build in Adora’s core. Finally, they rose to cup her breasts, massaging the supple flesh. Adora groaned, heart racing as Glimmer teased her nipples and bit down on the sensitive skin of her back. 

“Stars, you’re so beautiful,” Glimmer murmured, in that tone of voice that meant _“How did I get so lucky?”_ A broken moan left Adora’s throat, her entire body on fire, the emotional intimacy and sensations doing a number on her. Her knees trembled, and she could tell that her underwear was already soaked. She desperately wanted to rip her pants off and have her way with the queen, feeling her plush body writhe beneath her as they both saw stars.

Glimmer seemed to be just as eager as she was. She kissed her way back up her back, so she could nip at her neck, smirking as Adora shuddered with pleasure. One hand continued to roughly squeeze her breast, while the other trailed lower, skillfully unbuckling her belt. Adora shamelessly whimpered, bucking her hips as Glimmer unbuttoned her pants. Her whimpers broke off into a gasp as Glimmer slipped her warm hand inside her boxers, her fingers sliding easily through her slick.

“Mm, you’re so wet for me, ‘Dora,” Glimmer hummed. Her hot breath tickled Adora’s ear as she glided through her folds, both moaning as they could _hear_ how wet she was. Adora’s head was spinning; she felt like she was in heaven, her insides turning into honey, all while Glimmer lazily explored her, her thumb rubbing against her clit _just right,_ driving her wild. Only Glimmer could _ever_ make her feel this way. 

Glimmer removed her hand from her boxers, and Adora started to whine, but was cut off by two of the girl’s fingers pressing against her lips. Taking the invitation, she sucked on them, moaning around the digits as she tasted herself. Glimmer’s voice joined her, as she bit down on her shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise - if there was one thing both women loved, it was being able to mark each other, and to admire the results of their lovemaking in the morning. 

Glimmer pressed her lips against her ear. “Do you want to try that spell I told you about, baby?”

What self control Adora had left snapped. She spun around, grabbing Glimmer’s hips and lifting her up. The queen immediately wrapped her legs around her waist and circled her arms around her neck. Adora met her in a sloppy kiss, skillfully slipping her tongue into her mouth. She walked them over to the edge of her bed, and lightly pressed her girlfriend into the mattress, growling as Glimmer’s hands tugged harshly at her hair. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she rocked their hips together, an inferno raging deep within her.

“I take that as a yes?” Glimmer teased, her eyes blown wide with arousal. 

Before, the prospect of using the spell was certainly enticing, but she had been wracked with nerves about hurting her partner. Now, she only felt one thing - a burning desire to be one with her girlfriend. “Yes, please, Glim,” Adora said breathlessly. “I want to feel you. I want to be inside you.” She kissed a path down her neck, nipping at where her pulse was the loudest, while her hands circled around her back, desperately searching for the zipper to her dress. 

Glimmer giggled, trying to sit up, but unable to with her lover laying on top of her. “I can’t take this off unless you let me up.” 

Letting go of Glimmer? When she was literally glowing beneath her, her magic illuminating her pastel hair and flushed skin? Absolutely not. Growling with impatience, she felt only slightly guilty as she tore the beautiful dress, pulling the fabric off of her girlfriend.

Glimmer gasped, but it wasn’t from anger, but from thrill. Adora knew very well that Glimmer had a thing for her more aggressive side. “How am I going to explain that to the tailors?”

Adora pulled her panties down, and licked her lips, staring at Glimmer in all of her glory. Her eyes unabashedly roved the queen’s body, admiring the peaks of her dusky nipples, the soft folds of her belly, the stretch marks adorning her supple thighs, the endearingly placed sparkles in her glistening curls. She was already dripping onto the sheets, and the sight sent a new wave of heat through the blonde’s body. “Just tell them you had to get railed by your girlfriend, they’ll understand.”

Glimmer moaned, arching her back. The view was tantalizing; Adora couldn’t resist lowering her head and catching a sensitive nipple between her teeth. She swirled her tongue around the peak, before sucking hard, taking pride in how Glimmer squirmed from her ministrations. One hand dipped towards her center, gliding through her wet folds, delighting in how worked up Glimmer was. Part of her wanted to tease her further, but she was already so impatient and needy. 

Thankfully, Glimmer agreed, because she was pulling her pants lower, and with a bit of help, Adora was free of her pants and boxers, their naked bodies pressed closely together, her thigh between Glimmer’s legs. Glimmer grinded on Adora, her essence coating her thigh easily. Both were moaning together, caught up in their lust as they rocked their bodies together. 

Then, without warning, Glimmer flipped them, pinning Adora’s hands above her. Surprised, and incredibly turned on, Adora whimpered as their lips met, enjoying every second of the heated and passionate kiss. 

Glimmer sat up, straddling Adora’s thighs, and stared in awe at the mess of heat and wetness that was her girlfriend’s sex. “Are you ready, love?”

Adora lifted herself onto her elbows to get a better view of the sorcery she was about to perform. “Yes, Starlight.”

Glimmer held her hand over Adora’s mound, the familiar chime and glow of magic radiating from her palm. Drawing a circle in the air, purple sparkles fluttered, and Adora could only watch in amazement as a translucent, similarly hued member arose from between her legs. The projection stood proudly, but Adora couldn’t help but worry that the construct was too big, too girthy, to possibly be comfortable for her girlfriend - 

And then Glimmer’s hand wrapped around her shaft, pumping slowly, and the only thought that Adora had in her mind was _Holy fuck, that feels amazing._ Glimmer had told her that she’d be able to feel everything as if it was part of her biology, but this went beyond the limits of her imagination. Uncontrollably, she bucked her hips, her entire body on fire. Glimmer’s smirk only stoked the flames further, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes open, especially when her thumb swiped over the head.

“Glim, _please,”_ Adora practically begged. As good as her hand felt around her member, she knew it would feel so much better _inside her._

The queen shifted forwards, raising her hips to line the cock up with her heat. Both women gasped as the tip of the construct grazed against her slick. Adora felt lightheaded at how warm and wet she was, rocking her hips minutely to slide the member along her glistening folds. Leaning forward, Glimmer hovered her entrance just above the cock. Making eye contact with Adora, she lowered herself slightly, just enough for the head to enter her; she closed her eyes and moaned from the deliciously tight squeeze, while Adora gripped her hips with almost bruising force, doing everything in her power to not start thrusting already. 

Stars, she already felt so good.

Glimmer slowly sank lower, inch by inch, taking her time to let her body adjust to the new sensations. Adora watched in fascination, almost drooling as her member buried itself deeper and deeper into her lover. Both girls whimpered once she was fully hilted, overcome with bliss. Glimmer’s walls fluttered around her cock, so wonderfully smooth and wet. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and it took her a moment to realize she was _inside Glimmer,_ in such an intimate and instinctive way. 

Experimentally, Glimmer rolled her hips and cried out with desire. Adora bit her lip, trying to keep back her moans, but failing fantastically. 

“Don’t hold back, baby, I want to hear you,” Glimmer urged, her hands massaging the blonde’s breasts. She moved again, groaning as her walls tightened around the member.

_“Fuck”,_ Adora swore, already losing herself to her lust. She kneaded Glimmer’s hips, enjoying the feel of her plush sides. It felt like all of her senses were being overloaded, in the best way possible.

When Glimmer raised herself, revealing the member coated in her essence, then pressed down again, Adora forgot how to breathe. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head, and she thrusted upwards on impulse, hitting deep. She had never heard Glimmer moan so loudly, and she silently prayed nobody was pacing the halls, because she knew neither of them would be able to keep quiet. 

_No, let them hear,_ Adora thought brazenly. _Let them hear how much I love pleasing Glimmer, and how much she loves pleasing me. Let them hear how much we belong to each other, and only to each other._

They picked up a steady tempo, Glimmer leading the way. Adora stared at the queen’s full breasts, watching them bounce with every movement, their bodies loudly smacking together. She had never looked so beautiful before. Her hair just barely brushed her shoulders, shimmering in the moonlight, her sparkles outshining the stars. Her red lips were parted in a wordless sigh, and she was blushing fiercely, while her wings flapped happily behind her. She met Adora’s eyes, her lavender irises glazed over with lust. 

In silent agreement, they both moved faster, Adora’s hands tightening around her waist as the queen bore down on her member. The heat in her gut was growing, threatening to overwhelm her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. By the way Glimmer’s walls closed in around her cock, she knew she felt the same, careening towards her inevitable climax. 

“Ah, Adora, don’t stop, I’m - I’m so close,” Glimmer whimpered, her voice doing incredible things to the throbbing in Adora’s core. She moved even faster, deeper than before, and Glimmer cried out in ecstasy as she clamped down around her, her orgasm overpowering her. Adora followed immediately after, a wordless sob tearing free from her throat as she found release, her essence filling her lover. Everything went white, until her vision returned bit by bit, Glimmer breathing heavily as she fell forward, resting her forehead against the blonde’s. Adora quickly wrapped her arms around the queen, holding her as close as possible.

They kissed, and despite the sheer eroticism of their act, it was innocent and loving. In that moment, Adora felt like their heartbeats were perfectly synced, their souls perfectly aligned. They kissed for what could have been moments or hours, and then Glimmer carefully rolled off of Adora, the magical member dissipating once it left her girlfriend’s core. The smaller woman snuggled against her lover, humming contentedly into her neck.

“So? What did you think?” She asked, knowing full well what Adora’s answer would be.

“We need to do that more often. Holy shit.”

They kissed again, and again, and then one last time, just for good measure. “I love you, Adora. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Starlight. Always.”

It was that night, after Glimmer had fallen asleep in her arms, that Adora decided she was going to marry her, no matter what.


End file.
